Todo lo que desee un día
by Candy96
Summary: ... Estabas sentado frente a mi puerta con la cabeza gacha, esperabas que volviera. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que por más que lo haya intentado y en algún momento asumido, nunca te iba a sacar de mí. ... One-Shoot Huddy.


Luego de una jornada por demás dificultosa Gregory House llegaba a su casa, prendió la cafetera y mientras el café se preparaba el buscaba en la estantería del comedor un libro de su último año de medicina en Michigan. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió justo en la mitad y encontró el sobre que buscaba. Después de tantos años seguía como el primer día que lo tuvo en sus manos.

Tomo una taza, vertió un poco de la bebida negra y tomo asiento en el sofá, dio un sorbo, dejo la taza sobre el apoya brazos y saco la carta que contenía el sobre. Con mucho cuidado la desdoblo y otra vez leyó esas palabras que ya sabía de memoria.

_Querido Greg:_

_Te escribo para de alguna manera poner un fin a todo lo nuestro y que de ahora en adelante ambos estemos bien con esto._

_Todavía recuerdo con nostalgia tu partida. Te vi ir, dentro de todo, muy feliz. Durante mucho tiempo trate de convencerme de que no me afectaba que dejaras el condado, lo vi como algo bueno pero llegado el momento me di cuenta de que no, es más me arriesgo a decir que desde aquel día todo fue muy distinto._

_Fueron largos los meses esperando tu regreso, esperando volverte a ver. Muchas veces soñé o imaginé el momento y como se daría, como actuaría; pretendía fingir indiferencia, que en mi vida tu presencia no importaba. Ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estuve todo este tiempo._

_No me había enterado de tu regreso, desde el día en que te fuiste evite por todos los medios posibles no saber nada de ti, aún que me engañé a mi misma recordándote todos los días, algo que es costumbre en mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo iba caminando por el campus, como siempre distraída escuchando música y llena de libros, encontré un arbusto que me daría la suficiente sombra como para poder estudiar tranquila, luego de un rato decidí darme un descanso,me di media vuelta y me pareció verte pasar caminando solo. Por un momento me convencí de que eras vos, luego recordé que te habías mudado y era imposible que anduvieras caminando por aquí, seguramente mi inconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Con aires de superioridad salí y continúe caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde trabajaba Mary, después de darle vueltas al asunto le conté lo sucedido, me sorprendí al escucharla decir…" ¡tonta! Seguramente era él, regresó a Michigan hace unas semanas, ayer me lo encontré. Dijo que quiere verte"… me puse como loca, rápidamente me despedí de ella y salí apurada camino a casa, ahora sabía con seguridad que estaba en la zona y temía verle, ¿Por qué me querías ver? Más rápido de lo que esperaba llegue al edificio. Luego de cerrar la puerta di un gran suspiro que ni recordaba tener, subí las escaleras y camine sin problemas por el pasillo muy tranquila. Pero por lo visto el destino quería juntarnos, no terminé de caminar el pasillo hasta mi departamento que ahí estabas vos, impecable como siempre, estabas sentado frente a mi puerta con la cabeza gacha, esperabas que volviera. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que por más que lo haya intentado y en algún momento asumido, nunca te iba a sacar de mí. Me basto que cuando me vieras me sonrieras de costado para que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corriera a tus brazos. Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, luego me separaste un poco y sin pudor dijiste haberme extrañado todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera._

_Luego de esa vez nuestras visitas eran constantes, en pocos días nos contamos lo que habíamos hecho en meses y en una de las tantas charlas que tuvimos nos sinceramos, creo que fue ahí cuando realmente te conocí. Vi que detrás de esa coraza de hombre apuesto que no se interesaba en nadie más que en si mismo y solo jugaba con las mujeres había un caballero, uno que como cualquier otro necesitaba de cariño y compañía. Poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando y todo volvió a estar tan mal o peor que un tiempo atrás._

_Puede que mañana me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero creo tener los motivos suficientes para hacerlo;es lo mejor para los dos. Si bien seré la persona que necesites o como quieras llamarlo y tu el hombre que sin motivos me da alegrías día a día esto cada vez nos esta haciendo peor y vamos a terminar perdiendo ambos. _

_Quizá en otro momento nos volvamos a ver y las cosas se den para mejor, mientras tanto quiero que sepas que fuiste lo mejor y me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida._

_Siempre tuya,Lisa._

Hoy, después de muchos años la había vuelto haber y ella lo había contratado como jefe del departamento de diagnósticos de su hospital. ¿Sería esta su nueva oportunidad? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
